


Sweet

by blerdxlines



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Apples, Banter, Breakfast, Cunnilingus, Eating, F/M, First Time, Jokes, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and an infamous gourmet hunter, Toriko has tasted almost everything there is to taste in the Gourmet World. That is... except you.
Relationships: Toriko (Toriko)/Reader, Toriko/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sweet

Toriko opened his eyes, the first sight in his blurred, sleepy-eyed vision was you...  sneakily taking a finger-swipe of his chocolate tree.  You didn't seem to realize he woke up yet, licking your finger clean as you savored the rich chocolate taste.

The next items that seemed to pique your interest were the apples at the base of the tree.

"Are they regular apples or some sort of gourmet fruit that actually taste like cake?" You had to find out.

Y ou bit into one. It had a familiar juicy crunch and a sweet scent.

"Just a normal apple." You sighed, disappointed.

"I don't wanna finish it... maybe if I just threw it away--"  "What're you doing?" Toriko interrupted.

"--Eating! An apple." You replied so quickly it was almost too suspicious.

You turned to find him sitting at the edge of his bed, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You gonna finish that apple?"

You chewed, now realizing you hadn't swallowed, the apple was simply a flavorless mush in your mouth now.

"Maybe."

You know how Toriko feels about wasted food, so you try not to eat stuff when you aren't sure you want it. But you can't help it, you're a picky eater.

Toriko, on the other hand, will eat anything and get seconds just to be polite.

He chuckled washing away your irrational worries, waving you over. "Give it here, I'll eat it."

You smiled holding out the fruit in your hand, only for him to grab your wrist, holding it still as he finished the apple in 3 huge bites. Core and all.

"Nothing goes to waste." He spat between chews.  You laughed, bending forward and licking up streams of juice that dripped down your fingers.

"You got juice all over my hand, Mr. Horse."

"Mr. Horse?" He chuckled, playfully hugging your hips against his chest.  "Oh, so I'm a horse now?"

"Yes. You feed horses apples." You giggled.

You gasped as he pulled you over him, straddling his hips.

"Do you wanna be my handler?" He smiled that satisfied, evil grin.

"Only if you let me ride your saddle."

Toriko's eyes opened wide with excitement. "...Really?"  You laughed at his sudden surprise, replying "Yes?"

Toriko practically leapt out of bed in excitement, the only thing stopping him was you on top of him.

"Don't act so excited, you're gonna make me nervous." 

"I can't wait to finally taste you." Toriko said with such genuine honesty and enthusiasm, you couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

"You taste so good." You remarked, tugging off your pajama shorts followed by your panties.

Toriko was practically vibrating now, tucking a pillow under his head as you approached kneeling cautiously over his face.

The look on his face was, in short, mesmerized, as he smoothed his hands along your bare thighs and pussy, parting your labia to get a better view of your already slick hole.

He could barely contain the drool pooling in his mouth.

"Any last words?" You called out.

He paused, clapping his hands together as he nodded. "Itadakimasu."

**Author's Note:**

> Toriko, you wild, blue-haired mullet man... I love thee


End file.
